Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 24th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from August 24th 623 K.C. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this Senate meeting to order! I once more welcome you all to our weekly senate meeting. As always it pleases me to see so many here and I welcome anyone from outside of the senate. Vice-Chancellor the floor is yours. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Chancellor. I have three matters to get through before we open the floor up for discussion. I will be as brief as possible, and get them out of the way. Last week, there were only two events of note - the wedding of Lord and Lady Westwood being the first. If you have not congratulated them yet, please do so after the meeting. Secondly, there was a meeting yesterday with Alliance forces regarding the siege of Orgrimmar. Some of you were present, and the meeting... did not go well. There will be another one next week, but I want to state once again that Dalaran -will- be assaulting Orgrimmar, regardless of what the other powers do with their time. Now to new business. Tomorrow is a feast hosted by our allies in the Council of Orders. Six o'clock, if any wish to attend. There will be a Bazaar on Friday that looks interesting, and if you're in the market for reagents or artifacts you may find them there. I welcome anyone who wishes to add their own classes or missions to the schedule. Before I move to the last order of business - and I am deeply sorry I am talking for so long - I want to remind you all to support each other in your efforts. If a member of the Senate schedules a mission or a class, you are encouraged to help them out. This Senate is strong because we help each other. We are one body, working together. Remember that. The third order of business - and I am not fond of this one. I wanted to state that for the record. Damon Halliwell: We have little choice...tell them we will deal with it in stride. Meriahm Lausten: As some of you know, we are not the leaders of the Kirin Tor. Even the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor answer to higher powers, and sometimes, those higher powers get concerned. Some of you may have noticed the instructor rank has vanished. Some of you may also have noticed something new called "The Eye." Simply put, the Eye is a response to rumors of demonic influence over certain members of this Senate. They are a sub-sect of the Violet Eye, drawing their members from the Senate ranks and answering to myself and Chancellor Halliwell. Their duty will be to investigate and eliminate demonic, necromantic, and forbidden magic, as well as those who are influencing others to walk down those roads. Lord Bowald Allistair has been brought in to head up the Eye, and he will soon be looking for recruits. This is not a rank based on merit - it will take a certain set of skills to join the Eye. It accepts anyone above an Initiate rank. I expect that you will all give the Eye your full cooperation as they investigate and eliminate threats to the security and safety of Dalaran and to magic users as a whole. You have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide.... Lord Alistair asked me to include that last bit. Archmage Sprocket, you have something you wish to ask? Danoe Sprocket: They will not report to higher ups such as Arch-mages? Meriahm Lausten: In their capacity as members of the Senate, they will answer to the Council. In their duties as the Eye, they answer only to me and the Chancellor - and even we can come under investigation. Danoe Sprocket: Well enough answered I guess. Meriahm Lausten: Yes, Countess? Patho Steadfast: Just one question. Who watches the Eye so they don't misuse their powers? Meriahm Lausten: Myself and Chancellor Halliwell will still have oversight. If one of us falls under suspicion, the other will know about it. The Eye will exist as long as the higher-ups believe it needed. If it spirals out of control, they will demand we shut it down. Patho Steadfast: I see. Meriahm Lausten: Arcanist Winterchill? Jaine Winterchill: How would someone join the eye? Would they go to specific people and try to recruit them or could someone just ask to join? Meriahm Lausten: Lord Allistair is the person to speak to. Members will be invited. There is not an application process. But you can still speak to Lord Allistair if you are interested. Miss Do'Ash. Altheira Do'Ash: You said that they answer only to yourself, the Chancellor, and Higher. Are we to take that as meaning that their word is law to everyone else in the matters of demonic corruption, and that we should do everything asked of us to that end? I simply wish to be clear. Meriahm Lausten: That is exactly what I mean. Again, I expect full cooperation. Lord Westwood. Adam Westwood: Yes, what would happen if both ya' and the chancellor came under suspicion? Would both of ya' be allowed to perform yer duties or would someone take ya' place? Meriahm Lausten: Those above us would make that decision, should we ever come under suspicion of demonic influence. Adam Westwood: I see, thank ya'. Meriahm Lausten: Archmage Sprocket. Danoe Sprocket: Who is this "Lord Allistair" and why was he elevated to a high position with no previous involvement in the Senate? Meriahm Lausten: He was brought in by our superiors. We did not have a say in the matter. Even so, I expect you will all welcome him and work with him to ensure it is a smooth transition. Mister Spellseal. Zodian Spellseal: I have been doing this duty for years now as a personal mission. Hunting dark users is a very dangerous job and not for the weak and weak-minded. That being said, if one was to be investigated and found guilty of dark magics... what would be the consequences? Meriahm Lausten: Imprisonment in the Violet Hold, and if necessary depending on the severity of the situation, a removal of all titles bestowed by the Kirin Tor, and even up to exile or death if the offense is grave enough. We will not indulge another Kel'thuzad. Danoe Sprocket: We already have one in the Hold. Zodian Spellseal: Just making sure. Thank you. Meriahm Lausten: If that is all questions, I will now surrender the floor. Thank you for your patience. Damon Halliwell: I myself will now speak on this; first of all as you all can see I have decided to remove my mask. My face is healing but until it is fully healed you will all have to endure the sight. Second is in the past we have bent the rules for what we believed in...both Verus and myself have let warlocks in under the command they obey us and help us...I even fell in love with one of them..My wife was a warlock until she left me and disappeared and for that I was the first to be questioned. Make no mistake this is no joke this is no walk in the park. Are orders are clear and they will find out if we are corrupted. I have questioned about my ex-wife for a full day and was almost removed from command for it. While Verus has indeed helped a Poor girl and given her another chance at life it is all of us that not pay the price...Rumors spread and with them a mistrust. As was stated their phase is "You have nothing to fear, if you have nothing to hide." I recommend extreme caution...from all of us. Yes Adam? Adam Westwood: One the note of the young ocean pearl...I wus wondering if I may take her as an apprentice. Damon Halliwell: We will speak on it once the Eye has deemed her safe and uncorrupted. That is all and we will keep this meeting moving now. I now open the floor up to you all. If you have something to bring forth please raise a hand or place a staff forward. Meriahm Lausten: Miss Do'Ash. The floor is yours. Altheira Do'Ash: I had intended to bring this up regardless, but our most recent discussion should only help emphasize the need for it. We are a group of scholars, the foremost on this world, and such knowledge always carries temptation and dangers. We are the best equipped to face such dangers, but there is one place I believe Dalaran could be strengthened by exploring. I do not speak of dark arts, but of strengthening our greatest gift. To learn how to protect the mind from attempts to seduce and corrupt our thoughts, or to open our memories to their curious eyes. In short? I propose a class on mental defenses and combat. I will field any questions about what such a class may entail, but first and foremost I seek the Senate's blessing in this venture. There are dangers to opening the mind to such practices, and it is not for those without willpower and confidence. Arranax DeVin: Isn't a bad idea. I'll vote for it. Tallera Weaver: I can't see any reason not to. Amethistra Watkins: I think this idea is sound, even if there was no cause for suspicion. Meriahm Lausten: I am in favor of this motion. Unless there are strong objections, Miss Do'Ash may schedule her class at her convince. Damon Halliwell: Agreed. Zodian Spellseal: Are you suggesting a rank like 'Battlemage' for combat practices and mental trainings? Just to be clear. Altheirâ Do'Ash: Not at all. I do not bring this up for additional ranks and such. Consider it no different than lessons on transmuting, or history. It is expanding our fields of knowledge and equipping us with the best tools to face threats to our city. Zodian Spellseal: Ah I see, I too was going to offer such classes in combat practice. I'm glad to see another taking interest in it. I am glad to join. Tiatza St. Alvin: I'd like to join as well. Valdius: It is ironic how we just discussed investigating members who practice dark arts... and what if a corrupted member learns these techniques? They will be able to take over the mind that much easier. We must be very careful who can learn these advanced techniques, as much as they can help us. In the wrong hands, they can hurt us as well. That is all. Tallera Weaver: Magic is neutral by nature. Whether or not it is being used poorly is no reason to not teach it. Amethistra Watkins: Perhaps The Eye will 'screen' us before we join for this? Altheirâ Do'Ash: As I just finished explaining to Master Spellseal, these are no different than other subjects students learn in this city. Would you say the same of fire magic, or advanced transmutation? Could the theory of portals not be used to draw forth a demon? These risks exist with all forms of study. Arranax DeVin: Screening before learning the secrets of a ten eon old tree rat might be a good idea, to be fair ... that's some powerful knowledge. Valdius: I trust your judgment, if you think it poses no threat, than by all means - let us spread the knowledge. Tallera Weaver: I think she's trying to say that everything we already learn poses a threat. Augustine McPherson: Carry on, my lady. I just wish to speak when an opening in tonight's meeting has arrived. Altheira Do'Ash: Ah, my apologies. If I've not missed any questions and I have the Senate's support, I will schedule a class for Thursday evening. Meriahm Lausten: Go ahead and schedule it, Miss Do'Ash. Arranax DeVin: I'll be there. Amethistra Watkins: I shall do my best to attend. I have pressing business in the early afternoon. Altheira Do'Ash: I actually have one small request... I know of some from outside our ranks who would be beneficial to teaching, and who could benefit from the same lessons. Would there be objection to their attendance as well? If so, I can work with them at other times. Meriahm Lausten: Feel free to invite them, but understand the Eye is watching. Dismissed. Damon Halliwell: I am sorry I do not know your name but the gnome in the back may now speak. Devilina Pureheart: Chancellor, Ladies and Gentleman, I may be an outsider to the Senate, but after hearings about the formation of "The Eye", I was first wondering if it has been considered to utilize individuals, within and also outside of the Senate whom possess knowledge and experience of Fel magic. Now...I am not proposing bringing in warlocks or those other evil peoples, but I know that there are individuals who have studied such magics without becoming corrupted tainted, or worse and they could be great assets when rooting out those who pose a significant risk to the Senate. Secondly, I wish to also caution the Eye on this "hunt", if you would calls it that, for it has a great risk of causing fractures in what seems to me to be a very unified organization...At least from an outsiders point of view. Having come from a time where my parents were murdered for being "heretics" and watching numerous individuals, falsely accused, lead to their deaths and the aftermath that this has caused...In short, I just wish for this new body of individuals to be cautious, and also respectful of everyone. Arranax DeVin: Outsiders have no sway here, nor should they. Kirin Tor business is Kirin Tor buisness. Damon Halliwell: I Thank you for bring your input into this. Dalaran welcomes the insight of all magi. We do indeed have old members who in times long gone have studied Fel magic and necromancy but have never used such things. They will be aiding us I have no doubt. I ensure you that the Eye is for the betterment of not only Dalaran but the world as a whole when it comes to magic and I thank you for your concern. Devilina Pureheart: Thanks you for your time...and also, never judge those who may be "corrupted" as I once was...for they can rise from such corruption and become valuable servants to the light." Bowing, she returned back to her spot. Damon Halliwell: Doctor McPherson, the floor is now yours. Augustine McPherson: Thank you, Chancellor. I would like to announce that I would like to resume my medical classes. Last time we spoke of the lobes and sections of the brain, but now I wish to address to the Senate the dangers, treatments and symptoms of many mental illnesses. Such as depression, paranoid personality types, post-traumatic stress disorder and many other. There will be an activity following, but it will not be a conventional one. So if you have a weak stomach and are faint of heart then it is best not to apply yourself to the activity. I give raw information and provide raw examples. The activity would not be mandatory to the lesson, of course. That is all. Damon Halliwell: Thank you, also I am giving you an order. Get that wound looked at once I do not care if you are the doctor. Dismissed. Arranax DeVin: Ye gods woman, go lay down. Augustine McPherson: Thank you. I will return to my clinic. Please come if I am needed.. Damon Halliwell: Miss Weaver, the floor is yours. Tallera Weaver: Uhm, thank you and good evening... I know we've talked a lot about dark arts and warlocks and other awful things, but I feel like there's a way to cut that off at the source. As some people know, I came from a very rural part of Redridge. There was no official channel by which to enter the field of magic. In fact, I was nearly recruited by a coven, since they were the only option in town. Now, I had to come all the way to Stormwind just too even have a SHOT at learning magic the right way. I understand that many don't put that much effort into it, and therefore the rural areas are just teeming with recruiters and operatives for various cults and criminals and covens. My biggest example of this is the Defias Brotherhood... Who can forget the Defias Pillagers? One of their many gangs who specialized in pyromancy. A bunch of disgruntled farm folks and disillusioned teenagers ended up burning down half of Westfall because they lacked proper instruction and influence... What I'm saying is, because we don't have recruiters in rural territories, lots of magical aptitude goes unrecruited... All I'm proposing is that we consider sending envoys to these outskirts to see what's what... It would be a good opportunity to get more mages and less warlocks. We'd only need a handful of people who can detect the early signs of magic in youths. It's fairly obvious. Most upstarts have no control of themselves and practically sneeze fireballs. We could even get this "Eye" thing in on it. Scout for coven activity while they recruit. Uhm, that's it. Any questions? Meriahm Lausten: Hold on one moment, Miss Weaver. Arranax DeVin: Not from me. As I told you before ... I thought it was a grand idea, and a brilliant plan. Meriahm Lausten: As much as I agree with your intentions and fully support your plan, do you mind if we give your colleagues a chance to consider your words for a week? We are short on time, and I feel this is a matter that requires discussion we cannot allocate time for this week. Tallera Weaver: What? Oh. Yes, I understand. Uhm, should I bring it up at the next meeting? Amethistra Watkins: I agree, that too is a sound plan. Those areas are terribly poor townships, any help may be welcome. Meriahm Lausten: We'll open with it. Damon Halliwell: We must move on. Dismissed. We will now move on to promotions for this week. Miss Walsh, please take the floor. Miss Walsh, your time as an Initiate has come to an end. You have proven yourself to be a full member of this body and so I grant you the rank of Senator. Dismissed. Kaytlynn Walsh: Thank you sir. Damon Halliwell: Mr. Valdius, please take the floor. Mr Valdius, your time as an Initiate has come to an end. You have proven yourself to be a full member of this body and so I grant you the rank of Senator. Dismissed. Miss Weaver, once more please take the floor. This way dear. Tallera Weaver: S-sorry... Arranax DeVin: Do not stutter, Child, and be proud. Damon Halliwell: You have proven yourself again and again in the Kirin Tor and I have been told your studies goes well. As such I am happy to promote you the Vanguard of the Kirin Tor. Arranax DeVin: Well done ... again ... you do wonderfully. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed, and now the last one of the night. Every now and again a person of the Senate rises above and beyond what they are expected of. It these people who push us to be better. Magister Emerson, please take the floor. Magister Emerson, you have proven yourself to us in many ways. We trust you in your jobs and know you have the best interest of the Kirin Tor. It is with this in mind I am most please to offer you a spot on the Inn-council to help lead and guide the rest of the Senate...If you accept of course? Zanbor Emerson: It would be an absolute honor to serve the Senate in that capacity. Damon Halliwell: very well then I welcome you Councilor Emerson to the Inner-council! Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Damon Halliwell: With that I now bring this Senate meeting to a close. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes